Peppa Pig Intro
This theme song was used from 2004 to 2015. The second theme song was released after the Peppa Pig episode "Peppa and the Rugrats" with a hip hop remix. The third is used in all episodes with "Zahgsoja" in the title. Lyrics Peppa. I'm Peppa Pig (oinks) Peppa. And this is my little brother George. George. (oinks x2) Peppa. This is Mummy Pig. Mummy Pig.(oinks loud) Peppa. And this is Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig. (oinks very loud) (everyone laughs) Peppa. Peppa New Lyrics Peppa: I'm Peppa Pig (oinks) Peppa. And this is my little brother George. George. (oinks x2) Peppa. This is Mummy Pig. Mummy Pig: (oinks loud) Peppa: This is Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig. (oinks very loud) Peppa: And this is Matthew Pig. Matthew: (oinks) (everyone laughs) Peppa. Peppa Lyrics (July 27, 2015-Present) (The theme song of the hip-hop) Peppa. My name is Peppa Pig. Peppa. And this is George George. (oinks x2) Peppa. And she, that's Mummy Pig. Mummy Pig. (oinks loudly) Peppa. And that... hes daddy pig. Daddy Pig. (oinks loudly) Peppa. Those are my friends. Suzy, Danny, and Pedro Suzy Sheep. (non-singer) Peppa is so awesome. Danny Dog. (non-singer) Yes, she is. Pedro Pony. (non-singer) She is my girlfriend. Peppa. Oh, and I also have enemies. They're names are Emily, Lisa, and Brianna. Emily. (non-singer) Peppa is low class. Lisa. (non-singer) I agree. Brianna. (non-singer) Even more. Peppa. No I'm not. I am Peppa Pig, and this is George, this is Mummy Pig, and this is Daddy Pig. (x4) Peppa. (oinks x2) Everyone in Peppatown. (claps rhythmical) Peppa. (standing next to the 2015 Peppa Pig logo) Peppa Pig. Peppa. (draws the title of the episode) Lyrics (2018) Peppa Pig (fanon wiki) Peppa. I'm Peppa Pig (oinks) Peppa. And this is my little brother George. George. (oinks x2) Peppa. This is Mummy Pig. Mummy Pig.(oinks loud) Peppa. And this is Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig. (oinks very loud) Peppa: These are all my members of my family Everyone: (oinks mega loud) (everyone laughs) Peppa Pig. Lyrics For All Episodes With "Zahgsoja" In The Title Peppa Pig: I'm Peppa Pig, this is George. George Pig: *snorts* Peppa Pig: This is Mummy Pig, and that is Daddy Pig. Mummy Pig: *snorts* Daddy Pig: *snorts* Peppa Pig: These are my friends: Suzy, Danny, Pedro, Tommy Pickles, Lil and Phil DeVille and Chuckie. Oh, and I also have enemies. Their names are Emily, Lisa, Brianna, Candy, Rebecca, Cressida, Tara, Kaylee, Edna, Kitanna, Elizabeth, Ryann, Angelica Pickles and a really mean nudist named Zahgsoja. to Peppa standing on the 2015 logo Peppa Pig: Peppa-pep-ppp-aah PIG!!!!! *draws the title of the episode with a marker* Lyrics for All Episodes that have Phil and Lil as a character (alarm clock rings) (Peppa runs downstairs) (title card shows with Peppa Pig in it with words saying "Peppa Pig") Peppa. I'm Peppa Pig. (scene cuts to George with Mr. Dinosaur) (title card Shows with George in it with words saying "George") Peppa. This is George. (scene cuts to Daddy Pig watching TV) (title card shows with Daddy Pig in it with words saying "Daddy Pig") Peppa. This is Daddy Pig. (scene cuts to Mummy Pig making breakfast) (title card shows with Mummy Pig in it with words saying "Mummy Pig") Peppa. That's Mummy Pig. (Peppa eats her breakfast) (Peppa goes outside) (Peppa's gang is shown) (title card is shown with Suzy in it with words saying "Suzy Sheep") Peppa. That's my best friend, Suzy Sheep. (title card is shown with Suzy in it with words saying "Pedro Pony") Peppa. That's Pedro Pony. (title card is shown with Danny in it with words saying "Danny Dog") Peppa. This is Danny. (scene cuts to Emily, Lisa, Brianna and Zahgsoja) (title card is shown with Emily in it with words saying "Emily Elephant") Peppa. That's Emily Elephant. (title card is shown with Lisa in it with words saying "Lisa Fox") Peppa. That's Lisa Fox. (title card is shown with Brianna in it with words saying "Brianna Bear") Peppa. That's Brianna Bear. card is shown with an animated Zahgsoja in it with words saying "Zahgsoja" Peppa: That's Zahgsoja. (scene cuts to Phil and Lil eating worms) (title card is shown with Phil and Lil in it with words saying "Phil DeVille" and "Lil DeVille") Peppa. That's Phil and Lil. (scene cuts to Tommy playing with his Reptar Doll) (title card is shown with Tommy In it with words saying "Tommy Pickles") Peppa. That's Tommy. (everyone in this theme song but Emily, Lisa, Brianna and Zahgsoja write the title card) Peppa. Peppa Pig Lyrics For All Episodes Where Emily Is Homless And Stays At Peppa's House Peppa: I'm Peppa Pig (snorts) Peppa: And this is my little brother George George: (snorts x2) Peppa: With my mummy Pam Mummy Pig: (snorts) Peppa: And this is my father Percy Pig Emily Elephant: (non-singer) Glad i'm not snobby to you anymore but my manor got demolished Peppa: Live in my house for a while and we'll have wild adventures Paris "Cocker" Spaniel: (non-singer) Peppa and Emily are so low class and i'm more rich than them Brianna Bear and Lisa Fox: (singing) Shut up, Peppa and Emily are the best France "Palatial" Tiger: Look, i'm a toddler I can speak.....in full sentences Peppa: Also I have friends like Suzy Sheep and Danny Dog but I have other friends like The Rugrats. Also I have some enemies like Angelica Pickles and Paris "Cocker" Spaniel, plus Angela Anaconda. Tommy Pickles: (non-singer) Your da best Suzy Sheep: I'm Peppa's best friend and my name is Suzy Sheep! Hey ho! Welcome to Peppa's show and here are other friends of Peppa. Danny Dog: Hello I'm Peppa's second boyfriend besides my best friend who's my wingman! Pedro Pony: Hello i'm Pedro and welcome to Peppa's show and here are some of The Rugrats Phil: Hello i'm Phil, not of the future, i'm Phil of the present. Hey ho! Welcome to Peppa's........show! Lil: Hello i'm Lil one of the Rugrats one of Peppa's friends. Chuckie: Hello i'm Chuckie, not the possessed doll, the Rugrat and welcome to Peppa's show! Tommy: And i'm Tommy da best and i'm da leader of the Rugrats (Emily, France, and Peppa write the title card) to Peppa on the 2015 Peppa Pig logo Peppa: Peppa Pig (snorts) Lyrics in Peppa Pig and the Pop Queens Peppa: Yo! Get yo asses into Papyrus High! I was the average pig until I joined Papyrus High The school of stars Avril Lavigne: Don't pretend you think you know we're damn precious! And hell yeah, we're the motherfucking Pop Queens! Suzy Sheep (talking): AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AVRIL IS SCARY! Peppa (talking): Shut the fuck up, you bitch! (singing) My Little Pony...My Little Pony... Pinkie Pie: My name is Pinkie Pie! Hello! P-E-P-P-A is the fucking best! Peppa (rapping): Madame Gazelle was a bitch She threw me out and onto the soccer pitch She took our bracelets Suzy (singing) I broke up with my boyfriend because he was a the radio on simantenously with Britney Spears WOMAN-WOMANIZER! Peppa: Shake it! Nicki Minaj (while shaking her massive plastic butt): By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missin' no meals Come through and chuck him in my automobile Peppa (speaking): Let's make this normal. I'm Peppa Pig. This is my BFF Suzy Sheep. And these are the Pop Queens. Avril Lavigne! Punk! Nicki Minaj! Big ass! Katy Perry! Loves to eat! Lyrics for Peppa's Rich Series Peppa: It's me, Peppa! I always earn some money to buy something! Robert: And I love Peppppa! Peppa: Usually I lived in my dad and mom's house, but I now moved out of this house! is not finished yet! Lyrics For The 2018 Reboot Peppa: Im's A Peppa Pig Peppa: This Is Sweet Little Sidekick Brother George! Peppa: This Is My Mommy whos Play On The Computer Mummy Pig! Peppa: And Finally This is My Daddy who Had Glasses Daddy Pig! Peppa: And This Pedro, Suzy, Zoey, Zacky, My Villans Angela, Pippa Pork, Lord Fries, Candy Human, Brianna Bear, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie And Burst! And Finally This is my Crossover Friends Tommy, Chukie, Phil And Lil!, *Everyone Launghs And Say And In The Top Of The Logo* Everyone: PEPPA PIG!!! (All Snorts/Laungh/Woof/Buuf/Naa) LittleFluff's episodes (Peppa Pig falls down the sky) (Peppa hits the floor) (Peppa does a blink) (Random 8-bit pop music plays) Peppa: I'm- Peppa- Pig- (snorts) (Peppa zooms and moves randomly, with his name appearing on the header) (Peppa moves away, then the header dissapears) (George walks in) George: Din-e-saw-! (roars 6#) (George zooms and moves randomly, with his name appearing on the header) (George moves away, then the header dissapears) (Nature cat zooms into the screen, screaming "Taddy ho!") (He breaks the screen and slides) (His logo stamps into the screen) (His logo dissapears) Tommy Pickles: We are the Rugrats! (Tommy shows the rest of the babies) (The rugrats logo stamps on screen) (The Pickles dissapear, and the logo fades out) (The grass moves 10#) (All of the characters of the LittleFluff universe appear in the other grass) Everybody: (snorts/Taddy-ho's/Noot Noot's/meows/barks/screeches/say Hi!/meeh's/quacks) (The logo flies out with Peppa Pig on it) (Peppa stamps the episode title on the screen, then the episode starts) LittleFluff 02's episodes (execpt for Peppo Pud) (Peppa Pig falls down the stairs) Peppa: Tah-daa! (crazy rock music plays) (Mr. Bull and Madame Gazelle bounce on the walls for 5 seconds, showing their front view) George: Dine-saw! (Mr. Dinosaur turns into a huge plastic dinosaur) George: Big dine-saw! (cuts scene to Peppa and Danny vomiting rainbows for 3 seconds) Girge: Who want Piggymon to be cancelled. I do. I hate Piggymon. We are not on Super Piggy Bros. (cuts scene to a dance club, with George, Pippa, Tommy Pickles, Angela Anaconda and Maya Pig dancing for 8 seconds) (music stops) (logo bounces to the screen) (Peppa bounces to the logo) Peppa: PEPPA PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!! (Peppa draws the episode title with a crayon) Everyone: (episode name) Narrator: Made on Peppa Fanon Wiki. (episode starts) Trivia *The Peppa and the Rugrats theme and the theme for all episodes with "Zahgsoja" in the title are fanon. *The theme for all episodes that focus in Phil and Lil in it has the same theme tune of the Pocoyo theme song. *An instrumental version is in the opening credits of Peppa Pig: The Movie (2015) Category:Canon Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon Category:OMG